The Club
by Inuyashabling22
Summary: Sorry ppls
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends.  
  
The club  
  
Review  
  
Inuyashabling22  
  
BRING!  
  
BRING!  
  
" Ugh." Kagome moaned aloud. "I hate Mondays."  
  
She slowly and lazily climbed out of bed. She took one look at her clock and let out a cry. "EK!!!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!"  
  
Quickly, she jumped in to the shower and rapidly turned the knob... Only, she turned it too fast... "Oh shit! Hot!!!!!"  
  
After the burning shower, she began to dress in a blue tank top with red flares. She then zoomed out of the apartment and into her car. "Oh, crap! Miroku is going to kill me!" Kagome screamed to herself, and yet, Miroku paid her very well and was her best friend. He couldn't get too mad, right?  
  
"Ah, lady Kagome!" Miroku happily said.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome." Sango said, turning around from the bar.  
  
"Hm, guess not." Kagome happily greeted her friends and got ready for the worst part of her job... Costumes...(A:N: Please don't sue! I got this idea from "Busy lives", I thank you InuHime!)  
  
"Costumes!!!" Miroku came in with 3 boxes in his hand. "Here are your new costumes, my friend Inuyasha helped me make some minor details..."  
  
The girls each took a box and headed into their personal dressing rooms. When the girls saw what they had to wear, they let out a loud scream." Miroku!!!!!!"  
  
They literally ran out popped Miroku in the face and went back into their rooms. When they came out, the supposedly unconscious Miroku immediately woke up. He saw the girls dressed in a cheetah outfit with a tail, a small hole around the butt and cute little ears.  
  
"I don't like waking up late, I don't like pervs, and I certainly don't like this outfit!!!!!" Kagome screamed and hit Miroku upside the head. Now, it was Rin's turn to be pissed.  
  
She grabbed Miroku by the collar and told it to him straight. "You sick hentai!!!!!!!" she screamed and hit him.  
  
And last, but defiantly not least, Sango... Expressed her feelings with a hard, solid POW!!!! To the head, muttering 'hentai' under her breath.  
  
"I didn't think they were that bad..." Miroku said and passed out, due to head trauma.  
  
Around 10:00, the real action started and it got really ugly...  
  
"Hentai!!!!!!!" Sango screamed for the thousandth time today. Men couldn't keep their dirty little hands to themselves...  
  
Some people left because the amount of guys being knocked-out, some left because they were bored... But most people left because their cough pride was being threatened....  
  
"Look you sick bastard, if you touch me again, I'll cut off your...." Sango was interrupted by Kagome telling her that it wasn't worth it. Sango let the man down and he went flying out of the club.  
  
Finally, at 3:00, the night was over. Miroku was closing up the club and Sango was talking to Rin about how much of a perv Miroku was. Kagome was in the back room changing when she looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh crap!" Kagome ran out waving goodbye to her friends, praying that Miroku wouldn't die tonight.  
  
When she arrived at home, she quickly got into her pajamas and started to watch "American Idol" her fav show on Monday. She ended up falling asleep on the couch, and missing who got cut...(A:N: I hate when I do that!!!!!)  
  
The next day, Kagome woke abruptly from her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Sango."   
  
"Oh, hey Sango." Kagome responded.  
  
"Ooo, tell her that I said hi!" Kagome heard in the background.  
  
"Sango, tell Rin I said hi."  
  
"Kagome said hi." Sango said to her very bubbly friend.  
  
"Anyway, did you get home safely?" Sango said worriedly.  
  
"Gee, thanks mom!" Kagome kidded at her friend.  
  
"Well sorry that I'm worried!" Kagome laughed at her. "I know Sango."  
  
"Oh, Miroku said he has a date for you!"  
  
"Sango I don't..."  
  
"Great!!!! It's at the club at 8:30, see you there!!!"  
  
"But Sango, I don't..." too late, she hung up.  
  
'Ug...' Kagome lay back down on her couch. "Well, at least I don't have to work..."  
  
Read and review! It may seem a bit rough, but details will be in later chapters. Ja Ne!

Top of Form 1 Bottom of Form 1


	2. Kagome's Date

Sorry it took so long to update, I just got out of school and went to Disneyland!  
  
Vellakitty- don't worry, this chap will be longer for my 2 reviewers!!!  
  
Biganimefan1- NOT BAD review.  
  
This will mostly be about Kagome's date.  
  
Inuyashabling22  
  
Review  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hentai!" Miroku fell unconscious again.  
  
"God, can't you keep your hands to yourself?!" a more than angry Sango shouted.  
  
"But dear Sango, your butt is so round, and firm..." Sango immediately started to blush and hit him again.  
  
"Sango, if you keep hitting him, he'll probably have head trauma." a somewhat worried Rin warned.  
  
"Maybe if he does, he'll forget about...." she felt a soft hand on her butt and burst out doing the most horrible thing you can do! She kicked him in the balls...  
  
"It was..." Miroku couldn't even finish his lecherous sentence.  
  
"That'll teach ya."  
  
"For someone who loves Miroku, you certainly hit him hard." Rin said.  
  
"Yeah, but let's hope he doesn't find out."  
  
BRING  
  
BRING  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome."  
  
"About this date..."  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"Good, then be here in 20, bye!" Kagome wanted to argue so much, but, being Sango, she was vague.  
  
(A:N: The introduction of Inuyasha!!!!!)  
  
"Sesshomaru, why are you settin' me up on a date?" Inuyasha cautiously asked.  
  
"Because, little brother, you need to get over Kikyo." Sesshomaru passed his brother a satin shirt.  
  
"I'm over that bitch." Inuyasha said stressing the 'that'.  
  
"Oh, but little brother, you aren't." Sesshomaru passed him the rest of his clothing.  
  
"You better have not set me up with some whore."  
  
"Little brother, when have I done that?"  
  
"The last date, the girl you set me up with had hair... On her lip and tried to kiss me!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah, her..." Sesshomaru sweat-dropped and smiled.(A:N: Sesshomaru is OOC.)  
"But Sango's setting this one up."  
  
"Oh great, she's going to set me up with some steroid-taking woman!!!!" Sesshomaru gave him a look and finished dressing.  
  
"Hm... What should I wear?" Kagome rummaged through her closet looking for something suitable to wear.  
  
She finally picked out a black spaghetti strap dress with white heels. "Whoever I'm dating better be ready, because Kagome always brings her best!" With that said, she walked downstairs, jumped into her car and drove to the club.  
  
"This girl you're setting me up with better be good, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a shut-the-hell-up look, and they were off to the club.  
  
Sorry this chap. Isn't that long,... oh well,sighs read and review!!!


	3. Dirty Rin!

thank you so much for the reviews!!! My confidence meter has skyrocketed!!!!  
  
Kikyo 104- I thank you much for reading my story.  
  
Forlorn Essence- Thank you for the review, and thank you for telling me that it's not like Inuhime's... I was starting to worry!!  
  
Ok, this is mostly the date, with pinches of fluff scattered everywhere! eats some fluff YUM!  
  
Inuyasha confidently strolled into the club, setting next to Sango while she was working at the bar.  
  
"Hey Sango." Inuyasha greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey Inu." Sango replied, letting out a huge sigh.  
  
Inuyasha took notice and had to know. "Sango, are you alright?"  
"You look a bit pale."  
  
"No, Miroku has us dress up in 'innocent' outfits everyday!" Just then, she felt a soft rub on her butt. Sango, being as powerful as she was, picked Miroku up from the ground and threw him in the stock room, crashing in to liquor bottles.  
  
Inuyasha by now was wide-eyed with a cross between fear and amusement, stared at his now unconscious friend.  
  
"Sango." Sango turned around. "If you can knock Miroku out without trying, why don't you stand him up?"  
  
Sango let a deep sigh. "If I didn't love him..."  
  
Inuyasha squished up into an afraid anime pose, but when he saw the look on Sango's face, he knew she was serious so, he changed the subject. "Where's the mystery girl you set me up with?"  
  
Sango immediately became joyful and began to speak. "She should be here in 5 or 10 minutes."  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha then looked around. "Hey, what happened to Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sango then noticed something. "Where's Rin, it's her shift!"  
  
Then the two friends looked at each other. "You don't think?..." The pair ran outside to Sesshomaru's car.  
  
When the got there, Sesshomaru was kissing Rin and rubbing her butt at the same time. Inuyasha let out a cough and the couple turned around.  
  
Rin took one look at Inuyasha and Sango and blushed furiously. "Hi guys..."  
  
Ok, sorry but I have to stop... Yeah right!!!  
  
Kagome stepped out of her car and gazed at the nightclub, then, she saw Sango and some guy staring into a car.  
  
Quickly, she ran over. "Sango, you do know it's illegal to look into people's cars, right?" Suddenly, Sango and the man turned around.  
  
Kagome looked at the guy, he was like some kind of silver-haired angel. Sango took a look (it rhymes!) at her friend's reaction and did a customary cough.  
  
Kagome snapped back and blushed as she noticed she was drooling. Sango decided to speak for her 'indisposed' friend. "Ok Inuyasha, this is your date, Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl. "Nice to meet you... Kagome." he whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
Kagome then knew, this was going to be a WILD night.  
  
There's my chappie, hope you enjoyed it. R/R!


	4. Date with Yasha :

Kikyo104-Here's your new chapter!  
  
RayGirl-I hate your review! Just kidding, the chapters should become longer.  
  
Vellakitty-Interesting review... But I love it!  
  
Biganimefan1-How would you like to see the girls in really, really, really, high skirt bunny outfits?  
  
Nakiman-I'm soooo writing the next part!  
  
This is the date and Inuyasha's cough interesting comments.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
The somewhat blushing gang walked into the bar, Kagome amazed, Inuyasha was a bit nervous about his date, Sango upset at her friends for doing naughty things and Sesshomaru and Rin blushing down to the strands of hair on their bangs.  
  
"Rin, how could you?!" an angry Sango screamed.  
  
Rin, still blushing, could barely answer. "He was really cute and..."  
  
"What if Sessh was a rapist?! HUH?!" Kagome had to interfere in her friend's outburst. "Sango, I know she shouldn't have been kissing a guy she doesn't know, but DAMN! Let her make her own decisions!" Kagome plainly stated.  
  
Sango couldn't help but smile at her friend's 'feeling' protector power. "Ok, Kagome, I shouldn't be in Rin's business, but I can care."  
  
"Sango, you are so like my mother..." Kagome laughed, Sango started to flare.  
  
Miroku had just woke up and wanted to surprise Sango, too bad he came at the right time... To get beat. He walked up to her when Kagome said she was like her mom. Miroku tapped on her shoulder and...POW!!!!!  
  
When he finally hit the ground, he immediately fainted. Sango, being the Miroku lover she was, went to go help him, Inuyasha and Kagome began to begin their date.  
  
They walked over to the reserved table that Sango had reserved for them and began to talk.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what is your whole name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh, what a dumb question. Inuyasha Hanyou." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Ok, where do you work?" Kagome asked ignoring his earlier answer.  
  
"At my brother's company." Inuyasha 'feh'ed.  
  
"Hm, you don't seem to like dates..." Kagome said.  
  
"Maybe I just don't like you." Inuyasha rudely replied.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"You were ridin' it all last night." Inuyasha knew he had her.  
  
"I know you were." Kagome answered like a child.  
  
After that, they decided to not to talk until Sango came to take their orders. When Sango finally came, Inuyasha's eyes almost began to bleed.  
  
Sango was dressed in a bunny outfit with matching fluffy boots and a mechanical tail that moved. Sango looked as if she was going to die. "Hello, I will be your server tonight." she passed them menus. "If you need anything, call me." Sango said in a voice that sounded like she was dying.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" they said at the same time.  
  
When Inuyasha eventually apologized, they began to talk again, and they noticed they had a lot in common.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to answer this one, but, who was your lover and why did she break up with you?" Kagome daringly asked.  
  
Inuyasha started to become uncomfortable, he decided that the first step to getting over that bitch was talking about it.  
  
"Well, her name was Kikyo, and she was very nice." Kagome nodded her head and he went on. "We had been best friends since Kindergarten and we seemingly like each other."  
  
Kagome gave another signal.  
  
"And one day, she said that she would be my first. But last week, I came home and Kikyo was in bed with some guy named Naraku." Kagome gasped and Inuyasha flung his head down.  
  
Kagome wanted so much to put him in her arms and coax him to sleep, but instead, she decided to tell about her past. "Inuyasha, if you want, I can tell you about my past." Kagome said.  
  
STOP! This is what you get! R/R and you can get past the cliffy!!!!!!! Ja Ne!


	5. The Kiss

This is the 5th chappie to my well reviewed, highly mentioned cough story, "The Club!" After i left, most people begged for more, so im keeping my promise and making more chappies than you can shake a Tetsusaiga at!  
  
Keep R&Rin' folks!  
  
Since last chapter, ive learned alot more tricks and i can write long chapters easily so keep expecting!  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with remorse. "You don't have to tell me about your past, its just, Ive felt so bad since Kikyou and I broke up." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Well, that bitch doesn't know what she lost! Oops..." Kagome immediately put her hand over her mouth. ' Did I just say what i think i said?'  
  
Inuyasha looked very suprised. 'Does this girl care about me? Wait, she wont care about me once i tell my secret...' Inuyasha replied to Kagome's outburst with a simple, "feh".  
  
"I take it you want to hear about my past?" Kagome said, sarcasm leaking off of the words.  
  
Inuyasha just feh'ed as a signal to start.  
  
"Ok, his name was Kouga. He was really cute and he used to always call my 'his woman'." Kagome started. "Very nice and had a great bod but had a secret I couldnt figure out."  
  
Once Kagome got over the parts obout the nice bod and sexiness, Inuyasha became interested with this 'secret' of his.  
  
"Turns out, afterschool, he would go screw some whore named Ayame." Kagome could feel tears well-up. "I caught him at his apartment, and that was it..." She kept her cool and didn't cry.She turned to Inuyasha and saw understanding coming from his eyes, but it quickly changed to i-dont-care eyes.  
  
"Wow, im so sad..." Kagome slapped him. "That's it!" She got up from her seat and began walking out the door before Sango stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong? You two looked like you were having fun!" Questioned Sango.  
  
"That jerk, I told him about Kouga and he just said, 'wow, im so sad..' " Kagome said in an Inuyasha-like mock voice.  
  
Sango chuckled. "It's ok, he is very anti-social..." Both girls laughed at this.  
  
"So will you stay?" Sango asked. "Because if I put up with groping, then you have to put up with Yash. Deal?" Sango put out her hand.  
  
Kagome thought for a second, "Deal." Kagome shook her best friends hand.  
  
"Good, now i have to go punch guys for touching my ass... Ja Ne!" Sango walked off with an evil grin.  
  
Kagome was happier but still pissed that Inuyasha could be so rude. She walked back to the table and put on a smile. "So,Inuyasha, um, do ever see Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha just Feh'ed.  
  
"That's it!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the bar looked at her. "You egomatistic bastard! I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with you!" Inuyasha stared at her, then picked her up like a horizontal mirror!  
  
All the time, Kagome was thrashing, and kicking and thrashing, and punching... When Inuyasha was about to leave with Kagome, Sango was about to stop them. "Hey, you cant take Kagome..." Inuyasha gave her the I know-what-im-doing look and Sango let them go.  
  
(In Inuyasha's Car)  
  
"And of all of the sick bastards, you are the...sickest?" Kagome finally noticed that she was in Inuyasha's car.  
  
"Finally you shut up." Inuyasha blankly said.  
  
"Fuck you prick."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Dick."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Fuckface."  
  
"Do I need to need to?" Once again, they were silent.  
  
Inuyasha broke the silence. "Where?"  
  
Kagome stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Where do you live?" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh!Turn this corner and Im 5886." Kagome said, a faint blush on her cheek.  
  
When they reached there destination, they both stayed quiet. Kagome got out and Inuyasha followed her to the door.  
  
"Well, good night..." Kagome began to open her door when Inuyasha brought her into heaven with an intense, powerful kiss. "Good night." Inuyasha walked back to his car.  
  
Ok, you guys got what you want, now give me what i want!  
  
Inu: be a dogdemon?  
  
Bling:That too. Read and Review! (that ryhmed!)


End file.
